mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Hiveswap: Act 2
Hiveswap: Act 2 will be the second act of Hiveswap, the Homestuck adventure game that was initially funded on Kickstarter in 2012. Act 2 has yet to be released. A direct continuation of Hiveswap: Act 1, it will be the second of four Hiveswap acts. On the 11th of November, 2017, it was announced that Hiveswap: Act 2 was projected to release in Spring 2018; however, this release date was delayed, and news about the progress of Act 2 was left in limbo until a trailer and Steam store listing went live on Halloween, 2019. It is assumed that Aysha U. Farah will return as a writer, among others. History On the 11th of November, 2017, a post on the What Pumpkin tumblr announced that Hiveswap: Act 2 would release in the Spring of 2018. This same post also announced the weekly Troll Call event, whereby two new Hiveswap trolls would be revealed every Wednesday in the run up to the game. Hiveswap: Act 2 failed to release during the spring, with little information as to the cause of the initial delay (the reasons may have related to the 2018 What Pumpkin restructuring). Further news on the act was sparse until October 2019, when both a trailer and steam store listing for the act were released on Halloween. The precise release date however is still to be announced. Known details Presumably, Hiveswap: Act 2 will continue the story threads of Act 1, following Joey and Xefros as they flee across Alternia following raids by Trizza and her drones. While other specifics are unclear, all trolls from the Troll Call will supposedly be appearing. On July 7th, 2018, former Hiveswap music composer James Roach made a post on his tumblr discussing the music in Hiveswap: Act 2 in relation to the music in Hiveswap Friendsim. In it, he mentions that Act 2 contains a "significant interaction" involving Troll Call trolls Konyyl Okimaw and Azdaja Knelax, revealed in Friendsim Volume 7 to be mercenary partners and matesprits, and that the pair reportedly have musical themes that can overlap to form a single melody, like "two sides of one coin". In a further post discussing the music of Friendsim Volume 9, James Roach stated that Chahut's was originally created for an as-yet unseen sequence in Hiveswap: Act 2 described as a "Highblood minigame". On the first anniversary of Hiveswap: Act 1, James Roach released some music concepts for Act 2, revealing the track playing in an area with many dialogue options would change its instruments depending of the troll you interact with, based on their importance and caste. Also, all trolls from the troll call would be present as well background trolls with "brief unimportant interactions". , initially intended to feature in Act 3, will supposely be played at the end of Act 2 where "joey and xefros are on the run". The October 2019 trailer and Steam listing revealed several new details about the game. The trailer shows Joey, in disguise as a troll, and Xefros exploring populated areas of Alternia, as well as interacting with Charun Krojib. The Steam listing includes a paragraph titled "Experience Brutal Repression", which discusses the pair's flight from Trizza Tethis as well as their involvement in the resistance movement. Characters Joey.png|link=Joey Claire| Xefros.png|link=Xefros Tritoh| Xefros' lusus.png|link=List of Hiveswap characters#Xefros's Lusus|Zoosmell Cuspidated Grimalkin.png|link=List of Hiveswap characters#Dammek's Lusus|Cornibuster Trizza's selfie.jpg|link=Trizza Tethis| TrollCallRoster.png|Troll Call trolls Category:Hiveswap acts